The present invention relates to a device for fastening together the parts of a heat-insulated composite section consisting of two metal sections and of at least one insulating rod, in which the insulating rod engages grooves in the metal sections, exterior groove webs can be shaped and forced against the insulating rod by one or more knurling rollers in the device, and each knurling roller is disk-shaped and secured in a mechanism that is fastened on and can be released from a shaft.
The mechanism in the known device of this type consists of two annular disks that rest against the lateral surfaces of the knurling roller and are fastened and forced together by screws that extend through passages bored through the knurling roller. The rigid mounting of the knurling roller leads to considerable problems in practice because the knurling roller must be aligned precisely in the center of the groove webs that are to be shaped in order to perfectly fasten the metal sections to the insulating rod or rods in the vicinity of the joint and the webs must not differ in thickness.
The knurling rollers, however, cannot be precisely aligned with the metal-section groove webs that are to be shaped when the tolerances of the parts to be fastened together are undesirably superimposed.